Trophy Wife
by Bleeding Heart Of Me
Summary: Kaggy, honey where is all this coming from? Who poisoned you against me" ... "This is coming from handling three miscarriages alone. This comes from holding our child in my hands in his last moments of life, " AU A lot of Drama ENTER AT OWN RISK!
1. Trophy Wife

Trophy Wife

A/N: I'm going to try another stab at writing under this category.

Summary: The struggles an ex-trophy wife goes through in an attempt to get what was left of her life back.

Rating 

13 to R not sure yet

Prologue: The Beginning of the End of Mrs. Kagome Nara Higurashi Izayoi

Whatever happened to innocence being bliss? Whatever happened to the time your innocence was thought of a sign of maturity, self-preservation, and self-respect?

I grew up during that simple time yet here I am thinking of my last miscarriage and looking for that same innocence that originally attracted my husband. I mean I am very beautiful or so I am told, but I can no longer see what they see. All I can see is every mistake I've ever made in my broken marriage and how it's affecting my appearance, all I can see it the lost of my fire and the lost of my innocence.

Now don't get me wrong I've had the life of luxury that many would kill to have. But being thought of as a possession is not worth it. It isn't the way a person should have to live, let alone have their significant other treat them that way. I know he "loves" me to and extent and is very protective of me, he's bored with me, and has been since we were married for less than a year. I can't give him the heir he wants, and though it used to bother me it no longer does for he has an heir on the way from my half-sister.

I knew Inuyasha was going to end up with her before they even knew. He always had his eye set on her but when it came down to the fact that he couldn't have her, he married her lookalike. And at first I was fine with it, I would have rather been thought of as another person than be alone besides he was the one to take my physical innocence. So three years past and I'm in the middle of my second pregnancy and I came home earlier than I said, and as I was walking into our home I could hear our bed squeaking and Kikyo screaming out her release with him and I remember feeling an intense pain in my stomach and heart, and I passed out. Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru had to rush me to the hospital because I was still out of it and bleeding heavily a couple of hours later.

It was that precise moment I realized I was nothing but a tool to him. I spent two years away from that home and three of away from that man I called my husband. then it was a couple of months after our seventh year anniversary I found out I was pregnant once more. By then I took a few lessons from Sesshoumaru on how to hide my disdain and disgust for my husband and had been doing it for so long, that I actually started to believe it. The day of my doctors appointment I was happy to know that I was expecting again and actually followed my doctor's bed rest regiment.

But alas, all good things came to an end. A three months after my good news Kikyo found out she was pregnant and then the spot light was once again on her, and as much as I didn't want it to bother me it did. She was expecting a child by my husband and I once again was left out in the dark. The only plus about my last miscarriage was that the little fighter inside me tried to last a full trimester but I went into labor at seven months, and almost died myself. Inuyasha, He didn't meet the adorable little boy with the blue eyes with honey color flecks in them died and hour after birth and I held him in the last minutes of his life. It was then I knew I had to get out before I was like that tiny infant, dead before I knew what it was like to live a happy life. It's four months later and while I've gotten my figure back, Kikyo is weeks away from her due date.

I won't be there to see the little girl that I always wanted come into this world and I won't see, that little girl take her first steps and I damn well won't be able to hear her first words and see her first crush because she won't be my child. So it's time for me to say goodbye to this twisted marriage and this twisted life that I'm living. I have to, to retain the little bit of sanity I have left.

And though in all honesty I did love him, hell I still do, I've already signed away my cage. So while this will be the last day I sign my name Kagome Nara Hitome Higurashi Izayoi, I'll forever be the first one to marry him, and to give him my love whole heartedly for both halves of him, and I'll probably be the last.


	2. Going Home and The End of The Trophy Wif...

Enjoy...

Kagome paced her soon to be ex-husband's study. Her heart was racing with anticipation, here she was a model and the daughter of a well off business man, about the deliver divorce papers to a very powerful political machine. Sitting in the chair behind the desk she waited for the echoing footsteps to come closer. She took one last calming breathe before the two people who played the biggest part in her life walked in to the room hand-in-hand.

"Kags what are you doing here? I thought you had a very important meeting with you lawyer?"

"I did and now I have get through this appointment with you. I've been turning my cheek on the going ons between you and my sister for the last five and a half years and it's time that I leave. I only turned the other cheek was to save face and to make sure that something like this wouldn't harm your campaign, or your career but it's about time that I save what's left of my sanity before it's too late. I can't say I didn't try hard enough because this marriage was over before it even started." She took a deep breath before she continued. Her heart was no longer pounding in her chest. "The divorce papers in the folder," she pointed to the folder on the desk. "I have signed it and so has my lawyer. I want nor need any thing from you, except for you to sign those papers. All I want is what is rightfully mine and for you to have the life that you wanted with Kiki."

Kagome stepped from behind the desk and threw on her usual blank expression to walk out of the room, when Inuyasha's softer than normal voice stopped her.

"Kaggy, honey where is all this coming from? Who poisoned you against me? Who took away my power over you?"

Kagome could feel her miko abilities flare at the last question yet held them at bay.

"This is coming from handling three miscarriages alone. This comes from holding our child in my hands in his last moments of life, this comes from hearing my stepsister calling out your name when I miscarried the second time. I knew all about your little trysts and said nothing until now. In all honesty if I wanted to sue you for everything you own, I could, and win.take it ro leave it but in the end I will get my divorce from you. You poisoned me yourself, so you have no one to blame but yourself. And also any power you had over me was over the fear of being alone for the rest of my life and never finding someone who would love me for me. But know I know someone would and will. "

With those last parting words she turned on her heel and walked away. She could hear Kikyo calling her an ungrateful, spiteful bitch, but she couldn't care less. In one way or another she was finally free. That was all that mattered.

Walking into her room she put the last of her clothing in to their bags. She put her passport and her id in her wallet. She put the Shikon jewel around her neck. She was after all the only person who could control it and wear it with no problem. It was hers and hers only.

Looking around the room she had gotten pregnant in and lost one of her children in she turned off the light and closed the door, she wasn't coming back. She had her pride and that was the one thing that pushed her back on to her feet along with Sesshoumaru. He was the one who told her it was time she went home to regain who she was. He was the one who told her it was time she faced her past.


End file.
